Fear:into the dark
by phantom99
Summary: This my own version of the fear game's and all right reserved to Microsoft and Warner Brothers this my first time letting people see my work please be nice but I will take help if you give it the story takes place after point man jumps out the window to get away from Alma but the first 3 chapters show off the my own character Sam and Alma meting.
1. Chapter 1

FEAR into the dark

Chapter 0 character description

All right's reserved to Microsoft and Warner Brothers and this is my first story so please be nice.

This is my version of the fear game's.

The oc name is Sam.

He wear a red t shirt black jeans red jacket and black boots.

Hair color is black and eye color is dark brown.

He is a lad back guy nice and he like to think he can save everyone but he know not everyone can be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

FEAR into the dark

Chapter 1 the being of FEAR

all right's reserved to Microsoft and Warner Brothers

This is my version of the fear game

A man was walking out of the airport at 6:00 pm at night and was tired so he was trying to call a cab. But they were ruing late so he thought it be best to walk then wait forever so why not walk he said " man I am never trusting a cab again in this life and the next"so he kept walking and think**"man this just isn't my day huh first my flight get delayed and now this ugh". **He hears something down the road next to him"man such a loud night huh wonder what going on"he see someone"hey man do you know what going on"but the man dose not respond". Alright I'll leave you to whatever your doing man"so Sam kept walking hoping to get home sooner now then when he left the airport then as he walking away he hears gunshots and look behind him and sees that there coming from where he met that silent man at"man hope that dude is okay". Then look up the road he on and see a little girl in a red dress"huh"but he look closer and see that behind that dark black hair that she has glowing eyes that make his skin crawl and she a look in her eye that made you feel cold like death was right behind you. He ask"hey little girl what are you doing out at this time of night"she just look at me like I have a second head and said"and who are you to ask that"but her lips didn't move at all as she says this and I got a feeling that I should leave but I cant just leave a little girl out here can I?I take another look at her but she was gone"huh were did she go" I look but see no sign of the girl"man to night really wired".I see my house up ahead"yes"i yell out loud"finally I am home". I walk inside take off my jacket and sit down"man it good to be home"what the man didn't know was that in the shadows of he's apartment the same little girl sat there watching him with a little grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

FEAR into the dark

Chapter 2 out the safety and into hell

all right's reserved to Microsoft and Warner Brothers

This is my version of the fear game

As I was siting in my apartment I felt like I was being watched but I couldn't see anything so I thought it was because of me being tired and got up to walk to my room to get some sleep. But then I hear some laughing and I turn around so fast I thought I might get sick but it wasn't a important since someone was in my apartment I look around but it was to dark to see so I went to a light switch but the light wouldn't turn on"don't tell me that the landlady turn of my power again"i went to my kitchen to get a flash light."Why did I leave my flash light there but then again that is a good place of it"as I got into the kitchen I went to the area were I put my flash lights. I open the drawer and garb the flash light and turn it on."Let there be light"i laughed at my own joke but when I turn around I saw a par of glowing eye in the door way but they went a way in a blink out a eye."What the hell" I went to the door but no one was there"am I that tired that I am seeing things I think I head to bed now"i walk to my room and went to sit on my bed but as I turn around I saw that girl again I was shock that I couldn't talk"i see you finally see me huh"the girl said with that creep smile my shock wore off right after she was done talking"how you get in here"i ask"well I just walk through you wall's"she said that like it was it was a everyday thing I look at her like she was crazy"yeah right tell the truth there no way you can walk through wall"she just smile and walk away."Hey were are you going"i ran after here but she was gone I look at the spot she was in before"who is that little girl"?

Alma pov

"**he such a interesting man can't wait to play more with him"**she laughed an insane laugh and faded away into the night like she was never there.

Next time on FEAR into the dark meet the point man and the insane brother?


	4. Chapter 4

FEAR into the dark

authors note

all right's reserved to Microsoft and Warner Brothers

This is my version of the fear game

hey guy sorry if you didn't like the first 3 chapters but after this note the story will be really starting so get ready to see the real story and not just talking.


	5. Chapter 5

FEAR into the dark

Chapter 3 meet the point man and the insane brother?

all right's reserved to Microsoft and Warner Brothers

This is my version of the fear game

**Point man pov **

Point man was thrown through the window and what come next was a" **BOOM!"** was a explosion

and point man landing on the ground hard he was losing consciousness fast and his final thought was" **how I get myself into this mess".**

**72 hour earlier**

" This man name is paxton fettel "said the fear command"he is own by armacham technology but he has gone rogue and kill everyone in the building"one of the fear team said has he saw fettel eating someone"fucker sure is hungry huh"Jin look at him and said"that just sick"point man just sat there listened to them bitch the fear command then said"will you two just stop bitching and let's get to work and killing this asshole".then the fear team and fear command left building and got into different cars and dove off to were the tracker said were fettel was at and old apartment building as they got there. They split up and went in the front and the back point man got the back while the other fear team man went in the front as point man got further in he started to hallucinating so when he and the other fear team mate met they went on into the next room but the other fear team went up in ash? Point man look at the area were his team mate was and thought" **what the fuck just happened"** but point man kept walking till he got to a dead body that look like it had it's face eating. Just then point man team mate came back form ever he had gone but he look like nothing happened so point man let it be. "Fear team this is fear command we got a reading on fettel tracker" the other man look at point man and said" you go after the reading I wait here for jin" point man look at him then walk off in the area were the reading came form. Point man just got to roof and was heading though a area in between the to wall's when he was hit in the face by fettel"the dead man name was Charles Habegger but that dose not matter now dose it" after that fettel walk off as point man pass out."What going on we lost fettel reading on the tracker"the fear commander had a talk with the SFOD-D that they had spoted replicas at a warehouse and said that to chopper were on there way to pick them up. Point man was heading back to his team mad that fettel got the drop on him"what do you think of are new point man on your back see anything"

point man look at him then"you guys done up there yet the day just started and got a lot to do""you boys go on ahead without me I be busy here for a while" Point man and a team of SFOD-D were heading to the warehouse and when they got there the use the rope on the side's to get down then they saw a gate and the team with point man said"hey guys why not let this guy find the gate switch since he got special sill for that right" the SFOD-D laugh at that while point man just walk off thinking"**if they were not my team mate I would kill them asshole's the lot of them"** point man then find some step's that lead up so head thought"**if I were a switch I would be up there"**it toke only a min to find the switch and hit it and just as he was heading back he heard the team he was with yell though his headset and as he got there he saw the the SFOD-D team was rip apart with there head somewhere while he saw that some of there arms and legs else where but there body was rip in half like it was nothing"**guess this is what they get for being assholes"** point man went on since he had to regroup with the other team but as he walk the the warehouse he was shot at so he toke cover and look at the replicas that where fired at his spot were he was taking cover"get the fucker"they said as the shot but when they had to reload point man jump out and use slow-mo and kill half of them"he kill most of the squad kill this asshole"point man thought"**really these are high level train clone replicas that I headed about"** point man then pop out of cover and shot the rest in the head then reload he walk through the next door and went on and kill more replicas as they got in his way but when he got to a warehouse he saw he had to drop so he did but then a little girl in a red dress came out of noway with a big fire wall behind her point man look at it"**oh hell no"**point the ran to a window but he was thrown out of it before he could jump through it.

**Flash back over **

Point man thought this before he pass out"**oh that how"**and then point man pass out.

**Next time on FEAR into the dark Sam meet point man and Alma want to play **


	6. Chapter 6

FEAR into the dark

Chapter 4 Sam meets the point man and Alma want to play?

all right's reserved to Microsoft and Warner Brothers

This is my version of the fear game

**AN:Hey guys if your sill reading this thank you and I bring you the fourth chapter and I hope you like it if you don't tell me and I will see if I can fix that.**

**Sam pov **

**game:fear first encounter assault recon **

**Genre:horror/supernatural**

I look through out the apartment but I couldn't find any signs of the little girl ever being here"were could she have gone it not impossible there no way for her to get out of here without me knowing which way she went"

But there was no sign of her all that I could find was an ash pile but that was it.

It was then I hear what sounded like an explosion.

I ran to the window an look out of it and saw that it had come from the docks I went to get my jacket"what the fuck am I doing am I really going to go there because it might have a lead of were that girl went"

I thought about it for a minute then I put my jacket on the rest of the way"yeah I guess I am while let's get this over with"

As I walk to the docks I thought I was starting to go in insane I mean how would she get all the way over there"is she really going to be there"

When I got there I saw that a prat of the warehouse was on fire I thought it be best to start there but what I found was more than I bargained for I seen some crazy shit in my life but this toke the cake.

All around me was dead body's and blood I almost throw up but than I thought it be best not I heard a groaning coming from outside so I went to the door I turn the nob till I heard a click.

I open the door a look outside I saw a man on the ground pass out cold I look to the right an saw the fire that had some of the warehouse coming down I walk to the man an I couldn't see his face because of the gas mask he had on his head but I could see that he was sill alive since his chest was moving.

"Hey wake up man this is not a place were you want to sleep"he move I heard something moving behind me I turn around an saw it was a women that had her gun at and pointed at me"ah shit"

"Don't move"she said and I did as I was toll I didn't want to die just yet.

"Miss can you put your gun down please I was just seeing if this man was alright"just than said man got up and look at us.

"Hey can you tell you crazy girlfriend to put down her gun down"the man just look at me than walk over to the women an did some hand signs"**wait that man a mute great look like I wont be getting any answers from him"**the women than put down her pistol an look at me.

"Alright than your off the hook for now but who are you"

I am Sam and you are miss"

"Jin and this is point man"

"Point man?"

"No one know his name so we call him point man"

"Alright hey I know this might be wired but have you seen a little girl in a red dress"after I said that point man face went white and look at me.

"What wrong?"

Point man did some hand signs to jin and than she look at me.

"Yes he has he says but how do you know you know her?"

"Well I met her on the street near me house but after a little talk she just say something that got me thinking an when I got back to the real world she was gone"

"You should stop looking for her because she not a little girl from what point man says"

"I kind of know that already but I want to find out more as to why she the way she is so do you know where she went"before she could answer her head set went off"

"But sir sending him alone"i look at point man saw he was starting to walk off somewhere.

"Alright"she got off her headset and look at me.

"Look you need to leave the area this part of town is a kill area so you need to get out of here now alright"

"Fine I leave"

"**Like hell I leave without answer lady if you wont give them I just go find them"**

**Alma pov **

"**Look like Sam coming to find answer well please don't make it not fun for me Sam because I want a really fun game of tag with you"**she laughs as she fades away the last thing you see of her is her glowing eyes.

**Next time on FEAR into the dark Sam is on the hunt for Alma past **

**Hey guys please Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

FEAR into the dark

authors note 2

all right's reserved to Microsoft and Warner Brothers

This is my version of the fear game

Hey guys sorry I haven't update this story in a while but you see that I having a bit of trouble with point man with the way he acts but now I am just going to write him the way I want to also thank miss Ecoseeker247 because thanks to her story the asylum games I got over this problem with this story and thanks for reading my story up to now I know I am not the best at this but I am new to this sill so I hope to get better for you guys you see the next chapter to FEAR into the dark soon thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this and my story thanks guy see ya.


	8. author note

**Fear into the dark author note **

**Hey guys phantom here to tell you that I am going to be redoing this story from the ground up and to my reviewer thanks for the review you're the reason why I am keeping this story alive and I am now redoing to make it batter now to your question there might be some romance between them later in the series because this is only the first part of it so I have to say no for the first part of the series but they might be friends at the end of this story since she only thinks she a child at the beginning and near the end she see's that see a grown women so yes there might be romance later on in the series but for now you well have to wait so that it I will have the second v2 for this story so don't worry if you like this story it not dead it just being redone that it see ya in the first chapter of v2 **


End file.
